1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process of liquid crystal panel, and in particular to a panel pickup and placing method for use in a predetermined process and a combined pickup device for performing the method.
2. The Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, the currently adopted process for 8.5 generation liquid crystal panel uses the following manufacturing process: (1) a mechanical panel pickup fork 50 positioning a liquid crystal panel 60 transferred from the previous work station on support pins 80 of a machine table 70; (2) the panel pickup fork 50 withdrawing; (3) positioning the liquid crystal panel 60 with positioning rollers (not shown) located around; and (4) electrically charging the liquid crystal panel with a probe (not shown) and carrying out UV (Ultra-Violet) exposure to complete an alignment process of the liquid crystal panel 60.
The support pins 80 are only allowed to locate in a non-display zone 64 of the liquid crystal panel 60. The machine table must be uniform for each individual display zone 66, free of any irregularity and joint, otherwise defects might be caused due to non-uniform exposure and inconsistent temperature occurring in the exposure process.
However, since the liquid crystal panel 60 is positioned on the support pins 80 and since the liquid crystal panel 60 has a size of 2200 mm×2500 mm, but the support pins 80 can only be located in the non-display zone 64 and the number of the support pins 80 is very limited and the liquid crystal panel 60 is large and has a weight exceeding 10 kilograms, when the liquid crystal panel 60 is placed on the support pins 80, significant deformations occur (as shown in FIG. 2), and may even cause breaking. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, in manufacturing liquid crystal panels of different sizes (such as 32″-55″ liquid crystal panels), the machine table and the support pins must be adjusted in order to prevent poor exposure caused by non-uniformity of the machine table within the display zones. The operation of changing is tedious and may commit fault operations of changing.